


rain

by preromantics



Category: Star Trek 2009
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: <i>When it rains, the carefully pulled up strands of Uhura's hair fall heavy and then loose until she has to shake it all out of the band it's in and let it fall down her shoulders in damp waves.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	rain

When it rains, the carefully pulled up strands of Uhura's hair fall heavy and then loose until she has to shake it all out of the band it's in and let it fall down her shoulders in damp waves.

She doesn't like when people see her like that. She likes to be put together and in control and she likes keeping her shoulders up high. She doesn't need the judgment. Out here, though, in the rain, it's different. Sometimes when she's out on the campus, soaked through in the rain, it's like the constant downpour hides not only her but all her standards, all the things that keep her back straight and her head held high.

Sometimes she goes out in dances in it, away from her books and the room. She dances on the lawn of the campus where there are other people enjoying the clean fall of it all, the way the air smells -- not paying attention to anyone but themselves, just like her. She tries to imitate the dances she knows, the ritual ones she sometimes watched on her PADD growing up, marveling at the diversity of the federation and all the different ways beauty could be expressed in the graceful lines of movement, of all the ways different body forms could be moved into inhibition.

She would dance like that in the rain, slow and fast, letting her hair down and letting her body move like liquid just like the rain, and she'd think about someday -- after she found her place in everything and met all her goals -- being able to share the feelings she got in the rain with someone else. Free and damp.


End file.
